The long-term objective of this program is to effect the entry of participants into the fields of biomedicine and/or sciences. Specific aims are to implement a two-year pilot program for 48 students (24 students each year), providing them with two semesters of hands-on, mentored research experience and diverse academic support services. The program design-- includes a collaboration with a minimum of three senior colleges (Barnard, The City College and Queens College) and nine specific projects for year I, each offering students rigorous, supervised and independent research, tutoring, seminars, academic counseling, career counseling, "Transition to a Senior College" group, and guest speakers. Students will be expected to increase their knowledge of content material, mastery of scientific/laboratory techniques, conduct relevant literature searches, keep complete and accurate records, submit a research paper, and give an oral presentation. Students will receive a $300/month stipend for each of eight months. Each project has been selected for its relevance to biomedicine/health sciences, i.e., Alzheimer's disease, aspects of the specialty of otolaryngology, ecology related disease, such as enteritis, dysentery, typhoid, giardiasis and hepatitis, the rates of bacteria multiplying or killing, and air quality monitoring. Year II will continue the program design with new projects selected by a Project Selection Committee, additional collaborating senior colleges, and a defined, broad role for these colleges. It is anticipated that some students will participate in projects at their campuses and/or senior college faculty will serve as mentors or co-mentors along with LaGuardia faculty.